Seribu Kali
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: "Kau beneran harus menulis seribu kali?" Albus masih tidak percaya. Dia menatap skeptis pada kakaknya. James mengerang. "Aku tidak bohong."


**Title : Seribu Kali**

**Summary : "Kau beneran harus menulis seribu kali?" Albus masih tidak percaya. Dia menatap skeptis pada kakaknya. James mengerang. "Aku tidak bohong."**

**Genre (s) : Family, Slice of Life**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter beserta karakter lainnya milik JK Rowling.**

**.-.-.**

Albus tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakaknya.

James sudah ditahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Memang keusilannya sudah jauh berkurang: tidak ada lagi ledakan Bom Kotoran di kelas, toilet meledak atau _Howler_ dari ibu mereka yang luar biasa jengkel karena mendapat surat teguran dari sekolah tentang kelakuan James. Namun sekalinya melanggar, James tidak main-main.

Ketika sore itu Albus mengunjungi James di _Common Room_ Gryffindor, Albus mendapati kakaknya itu menulis dengan khidmat di salah satu meja dekat perapian. James yang menulis dengan serius, hidungnya hanya beberapa senti dari perkamen, menunduk dan wajahnya menunjukkan seolah hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya belajar merupakan pemandangan yang tak lazim.

Enaknya punya saudara atau kerabat berbeda asrama adalah kau bisa melanglang buana dan dolan selain di asramamu sendiri. Albus diam-diam bersyukur dia di Slytherin sedang James di Gryffindor dan Lily di Ravenclaw. Kadang dia dan sahabat karibnya, Scorpius Malfoy, main-main ke tempat saudara-saudaranya.

"Besok ada ujian?" tanya Albus langsung. Bocah itu menghampiri James dan berdiri di samping kursi James.

James menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami Albus.

"Masa tiap hari ujian?" timpal Scorpius yang sedari tadi mengekor Albus.

"Pergi kalian," usir James ogah-ogahan. Dia mengacuhkan duo Slytherin itu.

Scorpius mengambil secarik perkamen di tepi meja. Mata abu-abunya membaca cepat tulisan James. "Kenapa hanya ada tulisan _'Saya tidak akan membolos Kelas Tambahan Ramuan lagi dan akan mengikuti kelas tambahan apapun'_? Wah James, kau kena hukum rupanya."

James mengangkat kepala. Kecepatannya mengkhawatirkan sampai-sampai Albus cemas kakaknya akan tewas karena lehernya terpelintir.

Bocah jangkung berambut hitam itu menggeram. "Kembalikan!" Dia berusaha meraih perkamen di tangan Scorpius tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

Scorpius membiarkannya. Dia hanya nyengir saat James marah-marah dan menata perkamennya yang berserakan sampai ke lantai.

"Kau melanggar peraturan yang mana lagi?" tanya Albus kalem.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" James menggerutu. Dia kembali menulis setelah tergesa-gesa mencelupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta.

"Kami tanya baik-baik, lho," tukas Scorpius. Karena dia sempat membaca tulisan James, dia sudah menduga penyebabnya.

James menghela napas. Sambil terus menulis dia menjawab. "Aku tidak ikut Kelas Tambahan Ramuan," jawabnya singkat.

Albus meringis. "Pasti Profesor Snape marah besar." Dia ngeri membayangkan Kepala Asramanya murka.

James bergidik. "Itu sih jelas."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" cecar Scorpius.

"Aku di dapur, makan cokelat dan pudding labu, kemudian main-main sebentar di tepi Danau Hitam. Rencananya sih aku cuma sebentar di sana, tapi aku lupa waktu. Tahu-tahu kelas Profesor Snape sudah selesai," jelas James. Dia bisa saja tutup mulut, namun dia sadar adiknya dan kawannya itu akan terus mengganggunya bila tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Kau hanya disuruh menulis kalimat? Tidak ada detensi membersihkan kelas atau menggosok sesuatu?" Scorpius heran.

"Menulis kalimat dan poin Gryffindor dipotong sepuluh," jawab James.

"Ringan, menurut standarnya," kata Albus. Tanpa berkata-kata dia duduk di kursi di samping kakaknya.

"Kau bisa dapat hukuman lebih berat dari ini," timpal Scorpius, setuju dengan Albus.

"Aku disuruh menulis kalimat ini seribu kali, dikumpulkan besok," sergah James.

Scorpius dan Albus bertukar pandangan sebelum keduanya tergelak. James jengkel mendengar tawa mereka.

"Profesor McGonagall tidak membelamu?" tanya Albus, penasaran.

"Aku malah diceramahi olehnya."

"Kau hebat, sampai-sampai kepala sekolah ikut turun tangan mengurusmu," kata Scorpius, geli.

"Kau beneran harus menulis seribu kali?" Albus masih tidak percaya. Dia menatap skeptis pada kakaknya. Ada kerutan di antara dahinya, mata hijaunya membulat.

James mengerang. "Aku tidak bohong."

Scorpius terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau sihir perkamennya, atau penanya?" usulnya licik.

"Aku juga tadi mikir begitu, tapi Snape dan McGonagall tidak bisa dibohongi. Mereka sudah memperingatkanku." James mengernyit. "Sudah, pergi sana! Aku tidak bisa menulis sambil bicara. Ini saja masih dapat tujuh puluh empat," usirnya.

Albus masih ingin mengganggu sang kakak. Scorpius menyadarinya. Mereka berdua menanyai James macam-macam. Frustasi, James menyihir rambut mereka menjadi pink dan biru.

**.-.-.**

Albus segera menemui James saat sarapan esok harinya. James tampak lesu, wajahnya kuyu dan kantong matanya menghitam.

"Kau tidur berapa jam tadi malam?" sambut Albus. Dia ikut sarapan di meja Gryffindor. Bocah kelas lima itu melambai pada teman-teman James. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendapati bocah Slytherin itu ikut sarapan di meja asrama mereka.

"Tidak tidur sama sekali," jawab James lemas. Dia meraih teko kopi dan mengisi pialanya dengan minuman berkafein itu sampai penuh.

"Mum dan Dad tahu soal ini?" Albus mendadak ingat orang tua mereka.

"Wah, kopi ini enak rasanya," cetus James, tiba-tiba antusias dengan minumannya.

Albus berdecak. Pasti James tidak bilang pada orang tua mereka tentang acara membolosnya.

Selesai sarapan James bergegas menuju kantor Snape. Gurunya itu sedang mempersiapkan kuali dan mengecek tabung api otomatis.

"Permisi, Profesor," ujar James takut-takut. Seringai dan cengirannya sebelum sampai kantor guru Ramuannya itu lenyap seketika.

"Masuk, Mr. Potter," perintah Snape lugas. Dia terus memeriksa peralatan dan bahan untuk kelasnya hari itu.

"Ini tugas hukuman saya." James menyodorkan dua puluh lembar perkamen.

Snape melirik gulungan perkamen itu singkat. "Kumpulkan setelah ditandatangani orangtuamu."

James pucat. Wajahnya pias. "Ta-tapi," dia tergagap. "Anda tidak minta-"

Snape menatapnya langsung. Siapapun akan mengkerut bila menerima tatapan tajam mata hitam Snape. "Satu kali pertemuan pelajaran jangan dianggap enteng," tukasnya pedas. "Ujian akhir sekolah hampir menjelang. Apa kau tidak peduli masa depanmu?"

"Saya peduli, Profesor," cicit James. Dia sudah lama belajar untuk tidak menyenggol kemarahan Snape.

"Tindakan apapun yang mengganggu pelajaran, seperti membolos, tidak akan ditoleri, mengerti?" lanjut Snape. "Kau beruntung masih bisa belajar. Jika ini zaman perang dulu, kau jelas akan merindukan saat dimana kau bisa masuk sekolah dan belajar di kelas," tandas Snape tanpa ampun.

James makin menunduk. Dia sudah mendengar perjuangan orang tuanya, orang-orang yang dikenalnya maupun yang hanya didengarnya lewat cerita. Tiba-tiba dia dilanda rasa bersalah. Tak pernah disangkanya bahwa satu kali dia tidak mengikuti kelas akan membuatnya mendapat ceramah Kepala Sekolah McGonagall dan Snape sekaligus. Ceramahnya menusuk hati, pula, karena kebenarannya.

"Saya tidak akan mengulanginya," ujar James lirih.

Snape mengangguk puas. "Kirimkan perkamenmu pada orang tuamu, minta tanda tangan, dan berikan lagi padaku secepatnya," pungkasnya.

"Permisi, Profesor."

James melangkah gontai meninggalkan kantor Snape. Hukumannya kali ini karena keteledorannya tidak akan diacuhkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
